fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Satan's Path
Season 1, Episode 2 Satan's Path Writted by Doug Walker Directed by Rob Walker Plot Satan searches for the right plan to take over the world to put his daughter back on the right path, but unfortunately for him, the Nostalgia Critic and Heroes Allience gets in his way. Voice Cast David Kaye - Optimus Prime/Frankenstrike Nolan North - Red Ranger/Minions Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson/Feedback/XLR8/Minions Drake Bell - Spider-Man Doug Walker - Nostalgic Critic/Brianstorm/Minions Malcolm Ray - Satan Rachel Tietz - Evilina Cameo apperanes: Kim Kardashian - herself Rob Walker - Santa Christ/Minions Jeff Bennet - Assistant Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper Quotes (We start off in the NetherRealm as screams of the dead people fill the air. Inside a red room is Satan looking at his phone before nodding to his assistant, who turns on the webcam to speak to the legions) Assistant: Minions of this realm, that makes the minions turn to face the monitor) I give to you the one and only master. The Lord of Darkness, Satan. (A thunder clap is heard as Satan goes to take his seat) Satan: My trembling subjects, for a while you've known that I kept the reveal of my daughter a secret. Well, no more. It's time for you to witness the true terror of the Antichrist. The horror of my offspring. The undeniable evil that will destroy what's left of your souls. (Another thunder clap) Behold, pitiful maggots, the fearsome face of darkness: Evilina. (Coming in is Evilina wearing a tiara and Snow White dress) Evilina: (singing) My Little Pony! (showing a crayon drawing of Twilight Sparkle and Applejack) I used to wonder what friendship could be! My Little Pony! (This leaves the minions confused) Assistant: Technical difficulties. Evilina: Can I put it on the refrigerator pleasepleaseplease? Satan: Be back in a few. (he goes to turn the camera off) Evilina: My Little Pony! (And the camera goes off) Satan: My princess of pestilence, what's wrong with you? This isn't the little daughter I raised. Evilina: Fluttershy loves you! (she drapes a pink feather boa over her daddy's shoulders) Satan: What is this fecal matter you call Fluttershy? And what's all this talk about friendship and love and kindness? Evilina: Friendship is magic, daddy! (Camera zooms in on Satan's scared face before turning and pointing) Satan: Get me my wife on the phone! (On Earth, we see someone trying to cut an apple with a pizza slicer. The woman's phone rings and she picks it up) Woman: Hello, Kim Kardashian. Satan: What in the NetherRealm have you done to our daughter!? Kim: Look, all I know is that TV you've been showing her has resulted in her spinning her head and puking ecto cooler. Satan: That's what she's supposed to do! She's the seed of evil! Kim: So I decided to show her some more age appropriate programming. Like My Little Pony. Satan: Ohh! Kim: Care Bears. Satan: Ohhhh! Kim: Dora the Explorer. Satan: Ohhh! Kim: Bratz. Satan: Okay, that's not too bad. Kim: Sofia the First. Satan: That's not bad too. Kim: Jake and the Neverland Pirates. Satan: Saw only one episode. It was good. Kim: And Thomas the Tank Engine. Satan: (Disgusted) YOU WHORE OF NO VIRTUE! One more outbreak like this and I'll take away your artificial husband. Kim: Actually, that's fine. I think the one you gave me is broken. (looking at her phone, there's a picture of Kanye West on it) Satan: Oh no matter. It'll take something much more potent to get our little girl back to normal. Kim: Like what? Satan: Oh I has been planing this for a long time. I'll rule a planet so so frightening and so disturbed that no man should live in it. I'll rule....Earth. Kim: No you won't. Satan: (Shocked) What!? Kim: A group of superheroes called Heroes Allince won't allow that to happen. They might just beats you up. Satan: (Explodes in rage) CERBERUS'S NINE LIVES! THEY'LL DO WHAT ON ME?! Then, mankind is not ready for something so depraved. God help me in this nightmare sadism. Kim: Don't worry. I'll give you a idea no man have thought of yet. (She gives a sinister smile) (And of course, the scene cuts to Nostalgic Crittic reading a message on the computer saying "Join Heroes Allience for free.") NC: Well if it's says I could join, it must be worth doing. (And now we come to our opening!) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes